eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Moynahan
Drew Moynahan is, superficially, a scientist and government liaison for Ark Industries. His true nature, however, is more complex - he is a powerful physical manifestation of Christian Moynahan's tainted ability and a secret facet of that man's own personality that he refers to as "the dark." Appearance Drew is quite tall, at over six feet tall. He is fairly slender, but is stronger than he looks. His skin is a healthy tan, especially compared to his “cousin’s.” He keeps his brown hair short, and he is usually clean-shaven. His eyes are brown, and his lips thin. He has a taste for dressing up in designer clothing, always doing his best to look sharp. Personality Generally, Drew is quite charming, and quite sly. He is easy to get along with, although he does keep others from getting to know him too well. He likes being an “enigma.” Additionally, he can read people well, can see both the best and worst in them. Another side exists to Drew, however: manipulative, cunning, clever, and occasionally violent. Fortunately, he usually goes to great lengths to keep his composure, and has few triggers to his temper. Ability Psionic Constructs Like his “cousin” Christian, Drew possesses the ability to construct objects based on his mind alone. These constructs generally last about five seconds, but if he tries, he can hold them for longer. He cannot use the ability to create psionic blasts or fly, aside from the wing construct, which does allow him to glide short distances. Unlike Christian’s, his ability is not toxic. History Across the continent from his cousin, Drew Moynahan was born and raised in Olympia, Washington. The son of a brother of Christian’s father, Drew too grew up lower-middle class, quite sheltered and, even as an only child, with few friends. After achieving stellar grades in school, he was accepted to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where he studied nuclear science and engineering. When Christian Moynahan rose to power and fame, Drew realized they were related and sought the man out. That is Drew's cover story. In truth, Drew is a powerful manifestation of what Christian refers to as “the dark,” a phenomenon of dark moods that have afflicted him for many years. It has taken on a solid form temporarily, determined to push Christian fully into madness. Previously, the dark had presented as general negative affect and experiences and attitude toward the world. Christian is not certain when it began. It had been growing more intense, however, as evidenced in Christian's encounter with the government agent Mathias versus the much later incident in which Maurelle Lacroix witnessed him attempting to hide out at Áine until the mood blew over. Around the beginning of 2015, however, he noticed that the episodes were lessening to the point that he was not sure when he had last felt it. This coincided with the time when the dark decided to take on its own body. The dark expelled itself by using the toxins in Christian's energy to fashion itself as a sort of "solid image." It took on several different forms as it went about establishing an identity for itself, then finally took on the appearance by which it is now known as Drew Moynahan. Drew then introduced himself to Christian as "a cousin," and used everything he knew about Christian to develop a rapport with him. That turned out to be simple: the idea that there was someone else "like him" in their family encouraged Christian to lower his usual barriers and let himself trust Drew openly - and to completely miss the fact that, as the child of two only children, he does not have any "cousins." Due to that openness, the two became close friends almost immediately. Christian appointed Drew to a position with Ark and gave him a room at Áine (which Christian had been occupying less often anyway). As for Drew, he is simply marking time until he is ready to make his next play. Recent activities Drew has begun building relationships with various government leaders in the States as well as abroad, in keeping with his role as Ark's government liaison. He has also shown an interest in fellow Ark VP Teagan Swift. Facts of interest As a psychological and physiological event, the dark manages to take and hold shape by affecting the environment and senses of everyone and everything around it. There are no exceptions - because it affects the mind immaterially, abilities such as True Sight are unable to see through it. The dark exists just as much as it does not exist. Therefore, it cannot be killed directly. The only way to "kill" it is to kill Christian Moynahan. Category:NPCs Category:Ark Industries Category:Villain